inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Kabeyama Heigorou
(Defender) |number = *3 (Raimon/Inazuma Japan) *15 (Minodouzan) *23 (Raimon (GO)) |element = Earth |team = *'Raimon' *'Inazuma Japan' *'Inazuma Japan A' *'Red Team' *'Raimon (GO)' (temporary) *'Inazuma Legend Japan' *'Minodouzan' |seiyuu = Tano Megumi |va = *Kyle Hebert (USA video games) *Richard Magarey (anime) |debut_game = *''Inazuma Eleven'' *''Inazuma Eleven GO'' |debut_anime = Episode 001 Episode 043 (GO) Episode 003 (Ares) |debut_manga = Chapter 1}} Kabeyama Heigorou ( ) is one of the major supporting characters in the Inazuma Eleven game, manga and anime. He's a defender for Raimon and later on for Inazuma Japan. He reappeared in GO. In Inazuma Eleven GO VS Danball Senki W, he is a defender for Inazuma Legend Japan. In Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin, he is a defender for Minodouzan. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven SD'' Raimon form *''"He uses his huge body for defense, like a wall."'' Minodouzan form *''"The leader of the fortress of Minodouzan whom he teaches the secret of defense he had from Raimon. Despite his large body, his small feeling has never changed."'' Appearance He is big, has tanned skin, green hair in a "mushroom top" hairstyle and sick and black eyes. He has a large figure compared to his other teammates. His casual outfit seen in episode 6 consists of an orange shirt with purple sleeves, khaki shorts, and white socks. In GO, he wears a blue shirt with a khaki jacket and trousers, with a pair of gray sneakers. His hair also grew longer and he became a bit fatter. In the alternative timeline, his casual outfit consists of a yellowish-orange T-shirt with a mountain imprint on it, grayish-brown shorts, white socks, and blue sneakers. Personality Despite his size, he is a really bashful, shy and timid person. In the beginning episodes, he would disappear before a match with the excuse of going to the bathroom or go and hide somewhere. Before, he was scared of heights, but his determination prevailed and he overcame his fear. Most of the time, Endou has to help him to overcome his fears. He respects Endou as a captain and a best friend. In most episodes, Kabeyama is shown to be someone who gives up easily. He also does not adapt to differences easily. Plot Season 1 He was one of Raimon's first members. In the early episodes, before a match, he would usually ask if he could go to the bathroom as an excuse to hide the fact that he was nervous. Whenever Raimon took a break in the club room, he was usually seen eating some snacks like potato chips. Before the match against Teikoku Gakuen, he is seen hiding in a locker and had a hard time getting out of it. During the match against Sengoku Igajima, Kabeyama shows his first block hissatsu The Wall. Season 2 With the other members of Raimon, he fought against Aliea Gakuen. Since the start of this arc, he never left the team despite all the difficulties that they faced. After they meet with Kogure, Kabeyama often becomes the victim for his pranks. Season 3 He was chosen to be one of the members of Inazuma Japan. After FFI, he didn't graduate because he was still a second year. He congratulated Endou while crying like the others, thinking that they were going to be separated. He alongside Endou, Kurimatsu and Aki took part in a school play. He was chosen for the graduation match in the original Raimon team and he thanked Endou for holding the graduation match at the end of episode 127. ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' Kabeyama made his debut in GO in episode 43, in which he, Fudou, Kazemaru, Midorikawa and Hiroto are seen watching the match between Raimon and Dragonlink. Inazuma Eleven Reloaded Kabeyama was with the rest of Raimon when they came back from winning the Football Frontier. When Raimon were talking about playing at world level, he said he might've needed to go to the toilet again. During the match between Raimon and Barcelona Orb, Kabeyama uses The Wall to stop Luther Fandam, however, he kicks the ball over him which lead to Clario Orvan scoring the second goal for Barcelona Orb. Kabeyama was exhausted after the match and sad. ''Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin'' Kabeyama first appeared in episode 3 with his team, Minodouzan. Unfortunately, he was injured so he couldn't play in the match against Inakuni Raimon. However, he said he taught the members of Minodouzan all he knew. During the match, he was seen commenting on the plays and was surprised when Minodouzan's coach gave orders near the end of the match, about moving forward. He was really impressed with Iwato's The Wall and congratulated him after the match. ''Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin'' He briefly appeared in episode 3, watching the match between Inazuma Japan and Red Bison with Kurimatsu. He was eating snacks and tried a combination of onigiri and vinegar, which he found tasty, much to Kurimatsu's disgust. He later appeared in the last episode, where the reformed Raimon team was ready to have a match with Inakuni in the Football Frontier Autumn Tournament. Movie Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon Kabeyama appeared in the GO movie after the Raimon Eleven (GO) was saved from joining God Eden. He accompanied the team while training; especially Ichino, Aoyama, and Sangoku. During the match against Zero, he turned into his youth form to help Raimon with the others members of Inazuma Japan. He used The Wall to stop Kibayama and succeeded. He was later seen talking to Shinsuke in the match. Inazuma Eleven GO VS Danball Senki W He appeared with his team, Inazuma Legend Japan to play against Shinsei Inazuma Japan. He used Deep Jungle with Sakuma and Kazemaru to stop Hakuryuu's Keshin Armed Dragon Blaster. Later, he helped Endou in using Great The Hand but disappeared with his team due to Fran's power. Game appearance Character sprite and avatar Wii avatar Character view Recruitment *'Item': Miniature Caravan (ミニチュアキャラバン, randomly dropped from Legend 2 Nensei at Fuyukai Suguru's right taisen route) *'Topic': The Gap of the Seen Order (見ためとのギャップの話題, obtained in front of the soccer building at Raimon) *'Topic': Weak Subjects (苦手なものの話題, obtained at Raimon) *'Topic': Powerful People (パワフルな人の話題, obtained at Raimon's gym) After this, he can be scouted. Be aware, to make Kabeyama a scoutable option, at least 10 players from the same community master have to be recruited first. ---- Adult form In order to recruit Kabeyama, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Prestigious Trophy (栄えあるトロフィー, randomly dropped from Team Endou at Fuyukai Suguru's left taisen route) *'Item': Tattered Soccer Magazine (ボロボロのサッカー雑誌, randomly dropped from Noisy Nose at Kanda Satoko's left taisen route) *'Topic': Ice Candy (アイスキャンディーの話題, obtained at the arcade hall of Inazuma Town's mall) *'Topic': Powerful People (パワフルな人の話題, obtained at Raimon's gym) After this, he can be scouted. }} Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. All stats are fully upgraded. Hissatsu * * * |Inazuma Eleven 2| * * * * |Inazuma Eleven 3| Normal form * * * * ---- Neo Raimon/Endou Reds form * * * * }} * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone| Young form * * * * ---- Adult form * * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy| Young form * * * * ---- Adult form * * * * ---- Legend Gate, Raimon VS Zeus * * ---- Legend Gate, Raimon VS Genesis * * ---- Legend Gate, Raimon VS Ogre * * * }} * * * * |Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme| * * * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013| * * * * * * * }} |Inazuma Eleven AC: All Stars| * (Opponent only) * |Inazuma Eleven SD| Raimon * * * * ---- Minodouzan * * * * }} Keshin ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' * (FF Raimon only) ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * (Gojou's route only) Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha'' *'Team Inazuma B' *'Zennihon Youth B' ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! *'First Raimon' *'Neo Raimon' *'Raimon Are' *'Real Inazuma' *'Second Raimon' *'The Big' ''Inazuma Eleven GO *'Block Them All' *'FF Raimon' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'FF Raimon' (Young form) *'Guard Stars R' (Young form) *'Raimon U-13' (Young form) *'Team Endou' (Young form) *'Yama no Eiyuu Tachi' (Young form) ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'FF Raimon' (Young form) *'Legend 1 Nensei' (Young form) *'Raimon Dreams' (Young form) *'Sun Tans' *'Team Endou' (Young form) *'Yama no Eiyuu Tachi' (Young form) Trivia *He ends his sentences with "-ssu". * His surname, Kabeyama, means Wall Mountain, a pun on his techniques (The Wall and The Mountain). *He is the first character in the series to have scored an own goal. *Before playing some matches (often the finals), he used to ask his teammates to go to the toilet. *According to the DVD extra graduation album, his original name was Kazemaru and Kazemaru's original name was Kabeyama, but they were switched because their original names didn't suit them. *According to the manga, he weighs 150 kgs. *He is the only character in the original series who played all matches for both Raimon and Inazuma Japan. *It's known that after the third series of Inazuma Eleven, he along with Kazemaru, Someoka and Gouenji played for a pro league team. Navigation de:Jack Wallside es:Jack Wallside fr:Jack Wallside it:Jack Wallside nl:Jack Wallside vi:Kabeyama Heigorou Category:GO characters Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Ares characters Category:Orion characters Category:Original series characters